Battle at Akagi!
Battle at Akagi! (赤城バトル! 白と黒の閃光!) is the seventh Act of Initial D: Second Stage. This episode features the first half of the battle between Ryosuke Takahashi and Kyoichi Sudo. Synopsis Eight-Six is out of the picture, and the RedSuns take advantage of the opportunity. Ryosuke returns with his White Comet to take on Kyoichi, Team Emperor’s experienced leader. Plot The morning of school, Takumi was so overwhelmed with grief and guilt he barely got any sleep feeling lost inside. An excited Itsuki tells Takumi about the RedSuns battle against Emperor. An oblivious Itsuki suggested to watch the race and bring his AE86 to impress the crowd but Takumi snaps due to what transpired, declines spectating the RedSuns and suggest Itsuki to go with Iketani and Kenji. Back at the gas station the news of Takumi's defeat had echoed and wondered what happened during the blowout. Keisuke unexpectedly pulls up hoping to tell Takumi that the race that night didn't count and he won't accept his defeat and will avenge him during the big race. They too will root for them. Takumi lies in bed remembering what had happened. Itsuki pelts stones at his window hoping to get his attention. As he gets up, Itsuki throws a bigger stone just as Takumi opens the window causing him the fall. Takumi scolds Itsuki for his recklessness and tried to throw that stone back at him accidentally hitting his AE85 after a few bounces. Takumi once again tells Itsuki he won't go to Akagi but was ok with it and offers him a joyride with him in Akina instead to ease his troubles. During the joyride that night, Itsuki apologises for his actions but Takumi didn't care about that. But he was curious if anyone at the gas station told him about the blowout. Itsuki was informed by Iketani after school. He then relays the message Iketani received from Keisuke earlier that morning. Kenji and Iketani make their way to Akagi for the big race but was surprised to see an AE86 Levin Turbo storming by much to their shock. Iketani is shocked of that Levin not being Gunma plated. Back in Akina, Itsuki forwarded the message from Iketani that Keisuke said the race that happened last night didn't count as a loss for him. Takumi however believes it was a defeat and was outmatched. Takumi also would have lost to him even if he raced him on his home turf. Itsuki asks if the car will be fixed and Takumi explains it needs to have an engine replacement. He wishes he had never gone to Akagi after how emotions got the best of him. Takumi felt traumatised. Meanwhile in Akagi, spectators are still in shock of the blowout. Everyone is now counting on Ryosuke Takahashi to defeat Sudo. Takeshi Nakazato too makes his way to watch the battle and coincidentally finds Shingo to be on the same spot. As usual they both try to keep off distance from each other. The AE86 Levin from before makes it's way and one spectator thought it was Akina's AE86 but was told it was Saitama plated. Team Emperors make their way in preparation of the race. Ryosuke is ready to face off his old rival. Back in Akina Itsuki thought of Takumi's brave decision on racing somewhere else other than Akina but Takumi is unmoved after his traumatising defeat. And after emotions that overriden him cost his engine's destruction. He believed he deserved that and accepted defeat. But he still felt guilty in destroying the car and fearing the car will be trashed after Bunta entrusted him with it. The countdown between the Evo III and the FC begins. Seiji discusses what strategy will he use. Kyoichi came up with Simulation X which is running the race in your own pace and win at your on strategy on exceptional opponents. Keisuke starts the countdown and both cars launch off. Kyoichi held back slightly to study Ryosuke's moves to find a strategy to beat him. The sister of the Levin driver is thrilled to see the race's outcome. The Levin driver points out Sudo didn't fully accelerate at the start and eased the pedal slightly in order to study his moves. Kyoichi with full confidence stays behind him to see what Ryosuke will do and his fears and uncertainties are no longer a concern to him. Kyoichi recalls what Ryosuke told him during his defeat the previous year on the argument on street racing theories would have never lost to circuit racing techniques on a street race. Ryosuke truthfully explains that mountain pass racing requires its own techniques and theories. And he won't accomplish anything with circuit racing rules. Kyoichi stubbornly brushes that off as Ryosuke tries to explain that he won't accomplish anything by arguing. If he insists his theory is right then he can rematch him. If not his theory can only be a theory. Since then, Kyoichi vows to defeat Ryosuke after humiliation. He can only say that his own street racing theory is the right way to go and sees Ryosuke's technique nonsensical. Kyoichi then makes his move and passes Ryosuke. Stats Airdates * Fuji TV: November 25, 1999 Characters (in order of appearance) #Takumi Fujiwara #Itsuki Takeuchi #Yuichi Tachibana #Kenji #Koichiro Iketani #Keisuke Takahashi #Koichiro Iketani #Kenji #Ryosuke Takahashi #Shingo Shoji #Takeshi Nakazato #Kazumi Akiyama #Wataru Akiyama #Seiji Iwaki #Kyoichi Sudo Cars #Mazda efini RX-7 Type R (FD3S) #Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX (AE86) (Flashback) #Toyota Corolla Levin SR (AE85) #Nissan 180SX Type II (RPS13) #Toyota Corolla Levin GT APEX (AE86) #Mazda SAVANNA RX-7 ∞ III (FC3S) #Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II (BNR32) #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III GSR (CE9A) #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV RS (CN9A) Music #Blazin' Beat - M.o.v.e #Make My Day - Derrick Simons #キミがいる (Kimi Ga Iru) - Galla Quotes Notes & Trivia Site Navigation 33 07 Category:Initial D: Second Stage